


Howl

by Fallenstar92



Series: Alpha Chronicles [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha Lip Gallagher, Alpha Terry Milkovich, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Terry Milkovich, Beta Fiona Gallagher, Beta Iggy Milkovich, Beta Mandy Milkovich, Established Relationship, Geek Mickey Milkovich, Gen, M/M, Mickey in glasses, Mpreg, Omega Carl Gallagher, Omega Mickey Milkovich, Protective Ian Gallagher, Secret Relationship, Shy Mickey Milkovich, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Mickey always knew that-no matter how he presented-he'd mate with Ian. But if Terry gets a say, that won't happen.I've read several A/B/O fics and loved them, but this is my first attempt at writing one.





	1. Beginning Of The End

Mickey and his twin sister, Mandy, had been best friends with Ian Gallagher since they could remember. The three of them went everywhere together, but everyone was always aware that there was a much deeper connection between the male twin and the redhead than the one he shared with Mandy; Ian had claimed they were true mates since they were ten, but Mickey had his doubts. It was blatantly obvious Ian would present as Alpha from a very young age, while people were torn as to whether the shy, geeky brunette would present Beta or Omega.

"Even if you're Beta you're still gonna be my mate, Mick." Ian whispered one night as the two lay in Ian's twin-sized bed together at fifteen. Ian had presented a few months ago, and was convinced as soon as he popped his first knot that Mickey would be Omega; they were true mates, so it only made sense, right?

"Could find someone better." Mickey said quietly, resting his head over his boyfriend's heart. The two couldn't exactly tell you when they started dating-they just realized one day that they were-and probably couldn't explain how they classified themselves as the other's boyfriend when they had to stay in hiding until Mickey presented, but Mickey loved calling the taller boy his boyfriend.

"Nope, not possible; got the best in the fuckin' world right here." Mickey laughed softly, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "Gonna present Omega, we're gonna mate, and have the cutest fuckin' pups on the Southside." Ian said dreamily. "And Terry won't be able to do shit to stop us."

Terry was a touchy subject; ever since he realized his youngest son would-without a doubt-not present Alpha, he'd been looking into some... Seedy options for Mickey's future. A favorite being to sell his-assumed Omega-son off to the highest bidder. Mickey had always wanted to mate with Ian-and if he had a say so there wouldn't be a second fucking option-but he knew the second he present, it was the beginning of the end for them.

"You gonna fight for me or some shit?" Mickey tried to joke, keeping his head pressed close to Ian's heart.

"If I have to, yeah." Ian said plainly. "You're mine, no one else is gonna lay a fuckin' hand on you." Ian practically growled, causing a chill to run down Mickey's spine. Ian had growled before, why was this fucking turning him on, now?

"Please no." Mickey begged a God he didn't believe in; this couldn't be the start. He couldn't lose Ian, already. "Ian..." He looked up, seeing Ian's green eyes darkening. "He's gonna find a buyer before my first heat hits." He whimpered, clutching Ian's t-shirt as pain rippled through his abdomen and the nauseatingly sweet smell of slick filled the air.

"No he's not!" Ian growled louder. "He's not taking you away from me; we'll fuckin' hide you until it hits if we have to!" Ian sounded like he was begging Mickey to agree. He knew they couldn't actually mate until his heat hit, but he wasn't about to give Terry the chance to take his man away. "I'm not losing you."

"What if we don't have a choice, baby?" Mickey asked softly, sitting up and adjusting his glasses. "What if he finds out before we can get away?" They'd made a plan-half assed as it may have been-to run off as soon as Mickey presented so Terry couldn't force them apart.

"Not happening." Ian repeated, taking Mickey's face in his hands. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do." Mickey whispered softly.

"Then we'll figure it out. Together." Ian pulled Mickey into a kiss, silencing any doubts Mickey had in his mind for the moment.


	2. No One Will Keep Us Apart

As soon as Ian told Fiona, Lip, Iggy, and Mandy the plan was a-go, they got to work; making sure the boys had enough money and a car to get them far away from Chicago before Terry could discover Mickey had presented. They kept their distance from the Milkovich house at all costs, trying to make sure Terry never got a whiff of Mickey's newly developed scent.

"Any Alpha would lose their fuckin' mind with how good you smell, baby." Ian mumbled into Mickey's neck as they sat on the Gallagher couch. He'd become obsessed with Mickey's scent-Vanilla, cinnamon, and pumpkin-and would constantly burry his nose in the brunette boy's neck. Mickey had developed a similar addiction to his Alpha's scent-Changing leaves, burning wood, and strong coffee-but was much more subtle than Ian. "Already kinda smell mated." Ian mused, taking a long inhale through his nose.

"What makes you say that?" Mickey asked, trying to cover his blush by readjusting his glasses. He knew their scents mixed perfectly-smelling like the epitome of Autumn-but he wasn't sure the smelt as if they were mated.

"Fit together perfectly... Always kinda thought they would." Ian admitted, still pressed closely to Mickey's neck. "Never even thought about bein' with someone else." Ian kissed right over the mating gland on Mickey's neck, causing the normally shy brunette to let out a loud, unapologetic moan. "God, makin' noises like that from me fuckin' kissing you there... Seriously can't think about what you're gonna sound like when I bite down."

 Mickey let out a small gasp, digging his fingertips into Ian's thighs as he tried to pretend he couldn't smell his own slick mixed with Ian's arousal in the air around them. Ian pulled Mickey closer between his legs, burying his face further in the other boy's neck. "Fuck, baby, that fuckin'  _smell!_ Better than any fuckin' drug." Mickey wasn't sure why he nodded as Ian spoke-more than likely because he could relate due to the effect the redhead's scent had on him-but the nod didn't last long before he was tilting his head to the side so Ian could nip and suck on his neck.

"Mickey! Fuckin' Omega slut, get out here or I'm breakin' the fuckin' door down!" Mickey jumped at the sound of his brother-Jamie-pounding on the front door. "Really think we wouldn't find out you're over here spreadin' your fuckin' legs for the ginger?!" Mickey felt tears pooling in his eyes as Jamie continued to pound on the door; he wasn't a fucking slut! Just because he presented Omega and happened to be in love with an Alpha did not make him a slut!

"Mick, listen to me," Mickey's eyes snapped up to Ian's vibrant green ones looking down at him with a combination of determination and worry. "I need you to go up to our room, okay, baby?" Mickey wanted to say no; wanted to tell his Alpha he could handle his brother, but something in Ian's eyes made him stop. "Baby, this ain't gonna be pretty-a challenged Alpha can become fuckin' homicidal-and I don't want you to be scared of me." Ian spoke with more urgency.

"Could never be scared of you." Mickey argued, though he'd seen what an Alpha who felt challenged could do and Ian was absolutely right; it wasn't fucking pretty. "I love you." Mickey said in a way that sounded like he was begging Ian to come out of this alive.

"I love you, too." Ian placed a soft, lingering kiss on Mickey's full lips. "Go. I'll come get you when it's safe." Mickey reluctantly nodded before running up the stairs.

 

Mickey wasn't sure how long he sat in Ian's bedroom with little Liam in his lap, listening to growls and whimpers coming from outside the window, but it felt like days on end without knowing for sure if Ian was alright. Mickey knew Ian was a stronger Alpha than most, but his brothers-Jamie in particular-were much larger than the redhead, and it worried Mickey to no end. This wasn't fucking fair; he wasn't asking for anything spectacular by wanting to be mated to a man he loved, for Christ's sake! All Mickey wanted was to be with his Alpha, and his family was determined to ruin that for him.

"Mick?" Mickey's eyes snapped up when he heard his Alpha's voice outside the door. He waited-holding his breath out of fear that Ian had made his way upstairs just to die-until Ian entered the room, covered in a mixture of his own blood and his brother's.

"Ian!" Mickey sat Liam down on Ian's bed and ran to the redheaded Alpha's side. "Baby..." Mickey muttered, looking Ian over to examine his injuries.

"He got a couple good lunges in, but the blood's mostly Jamie's." Mickey eyes widened behind the lenses of his glasses as Ian spoke; had Ian actually killed someone over him? "He's alive." Ian informed him as if he could read his mind. "Missin' a hand, but alive; knew you'd never look at me the same if I killed your brother." Mickey let out a shaky breath.

"Why'd you take his hand?" He asked Ian as if he didn't already know the answer to his question.

"To send a message; no one is gonna keep us apart." Ian reached up and stroked Mickey's cheek with a bloody hand. "Not lettin' anyone take you from me, baby." Mickey smiled softly. Despite the violence in Ian's actions, he'd done them so he could stay with Mickey.

"Gotta clean you up." Mickey said quietly, taking Ian's hand and leading him to the the bathroom with no argument from the taller boy.


	3. A New Beginning

The morning of Mickey and Mandy's sixteenth birthday found the Milkovich twins having breakfast in the Gallagher kitchen with the Gallagher Family and Iggy around them. "Car's a piece of shit, but it'll get you to Boston." Ian and Mickey had decided to go to Boston to get away from Terry with the help of their family. The boys planned to leave later that day to avoid another run-in with Jamie, who seemed to be planning something after Ian had taken his hand. "You guys sure Boston is where you wanna go?" Iggy asked, looking to his younger brother for confirmation.

"Yeah, we're sure." Mickey said quietly, resting his head on Ian's shoulder and taking in the comforting scent of happy Alpha. "Gonna be an adjustment at first, but we'll be okay." Mickey let out a contented purr as Ian nuzzled his nose against the side of Mickey's face. Mickey was happy they'd be leaving today, but he felt a little off; he felt hot all over and more drawn to Ian's scent than before.

"Smells like the trip's gonna be put off for awhile." Lip said, taking a slow inhale through his nose. "Damn, he does smell good." Lip muttered as he caught Mickey's sweet scent.

"Mine." Ian growled low in his throat, pulling Mickey into his lap and scenting his neck. Mickey shuttered as a steady stream of _submitbreedmatesubmitbreedmate_ flowing through his mind. "Baby?" Ian asked softly, catching the change in Mickey's scent.

"Get him upstairs, sweetface." Fiona instructed Ian softly. "You bein' this close is gonna make it start faster." Ian nodded, scooping the smaller boy into his arms and carrying him up the stairs like he weighed nothing at all. The walk seemed to take longer than ever before with Ian's only thoughts being  _fuckmatebreedprotectfuckmatebreedprotect_ as he carried his Omega to his bedroom.

"Once we do this, you're mine forever." Ian whispered into Mickey's neck as he undid the brunette's jeans. "No one else can ever fuckin' touch you." Mickey moaned loudly, nodding as his pants were finally removed.

"No one else; just you." Mickey said, pulling Ian to him and kissing him. This was the beginning of a new life for them; one Mickey had no fears of with his beautiful Alpha by his side. The moment Ian's knot tied them together and he bit down on Mickey's neck, Mickey could only think about was how lucky he was that Ian had always been so sure they were true mates, and that he no longer doubted that, himself.


End file.
